Of Potters, Weasleys and Malfoys
by that-new-girl-again
Summary: follows the next generation characters throughout their lives at Hogwarts, RW/SM LLP/LS ASP/OC JSP/OC LW/LS etc. Mostly told through dialogue. Don't like? Don't read. Rated T just in case
1. Christopher Dunkerly

"It's completely not what it looks like ..."

"Definitely not ..."

"You see, I sorta tripped over the sofa and Christopher caught me ..."

"Yep, that's what happened ..."

"Louis?"

"..."

"Louis? Mate are you okay?"

"..."

"Oh Merlin, Chris, we've killed him!"

"Please note, Christopher Dunkerly, I am currently struggling to keep myself from ripping you limb from limb, I just don't think that it's a sight for my cousin's delicate eyes."

"Rose, I'm holding you personally responsible for any damage done to my person!"

"Shut up Chris! Anything else Louis? You look fit to burst ..."

"As for you, my blaspheming cousin, what I'm going to say now, I hope it makes you cower. I hope it makes you quiver in your proverbial boots. I'm. Telling. Your. Father."

"..."

"Rose?"

"You will rot in hell, Louis Weasley!"

"Love you too, Rosie!"

* * *

"Scorp?" Rose called, walking into the Slytherin Common Room, "Scorpius!"

"Hi, Rose! Er, how did you get in?" Scorpius asked.

"Al let me in, then ditched me to go to practice!" said Rose, pretending to wipe a tear from the corner of her very large, very blue eye.

"So what happened between you, Louis and Dunkerly?" Scorpius asked with a vague smirk.

"Er ... well ... Louis caught me and Chris ... snogging ... in the Common Room ... and he threatened ... to tell ... my ... dad ..." She trailed off.

Hilary Goyle suddenly stomped flat footed over to the conversing duo. "Not s'posed to be in here Weasley. You're a Gryffindor!"

"Your point is ...?" Rose asked, smirking at the girl.

"Point is, you s'posed to be in the Gryffindor Common Room!" The dark haired girl moaned.

"'Kay, if it bothers you, Scorp, d'you want to come to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Sure."


	2. Albus's crush

"Do you honestly fancy her, Al?" Louis asked his cousin.

"Pass the bacon." Albus replied.

"Seriously though? Alysha Green? I cannot believe you!"

"Pass the bacon!"

"You, my friend are a dirty little liar!"

"I'm still waiting on that bacon, Louis dearest."

"Ew! Why did you call me dearest, Albie?"

"Because I can Lou-Lou!"

"I hate you."

* * *

"Potter!" Alysha cried, storming into the corridor, Rose hot on her heels.

"Yes, Ally - Sha - Sha?" Albus and Louis snickered at the bizarre name.

"What the hell, Potter? Ally-Sha-Sha? Holy bloody Merlin, can you be any thicker?" Alysha snapped.

"Er, Ally, you're my best friend and I'll always support you, but please can you refrain from insulting my cousin?" Rose asked.

"Sure, sure, whatever, Ro, anyway when will you cease asking me out, Potter?" Alysha replied.

"When Louis passes the bacon, seeing as I'm still waiting on it..." said Albus, looking smugly to Louis who sniggered behind his hand. "And what is this I've heard about you, Rosie and a certain Christopher Dunkerly, snogging in the Gryffindor Common Room and then trying to pass it off as you tripping over a couch and him catching you? How did he catch you? By the lips?"

"Oh shut up, Snivelly!" Rose snapped, the trademark Weasley blush creeping up onto her freckled cheeks.

"Have you been talking to Grandad James and Uncle Sirius's portraits by any chance?" Albus asked.

"Maybe... Anyways, Lou, how's the heart feeling now? Still suffering very painful injuries? Because if it isn't, I'm going to bring you to a very painful end, and you know what? I'm going to stand there and watch whilst you scream. And also, I'm going to _laugh_ when it's your funeral. Ever wondered why 'fun' is at the beginning of 'funeral'? Because it will be exceedingly _exceedingly_ fun for me to see." Rose said bitingly.

"What got your knickers in a twist, Rosie Dozie Posie Hosie?" Louis asked, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Chris _dumped me_ because of - hey where are you two going?!" Rose called to her cousins, who were currently in the process of storming off down the corridor.  
"Er, _possibly because he dumped you?_ Ever think of that, genius?" Louis called over his shoulder. Rose started to run after them, but Alysha was smarter. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Both boys fell face first to the ground, their arms and legs snapped together, making them resemble stiff planks of wood. When Alysha and Rose reached them and turned them over, Albus's eyes were murderous and Louis's were furious. If looks could kill, both girls would be dead ten times over.


	3. James and Emma sittin' in a tree

"James and Emma, sittin' in a tree..."

"Shut up, Fred!"

"S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"

"Haha, very funny Fredrick, James, please do what he said!"

"What, sit in a tree?"

"No, idiot, the bit about snogging!"

"I know, Em, I was just messing with you, although, snogging in a tree _does _sound like a good idea ... still messing Em!"

"You'd better be just messing, because you know I have a phobia of heights - wait, it there a word for that? Oh, you don't know? Let's just call it heightophobia!"

"James, I think you should know the truth ... your Granddad told me that he wasn't really called James - he was called Jimberly!"

"_Very amusing,_ thank you for that obviously made up piece of information, Freddie!"

"You two boys should probably know - I'm thinking about getting a tattoo on my lower back!"

_"WHAT?!"_

"See, I can play jokes on people too, you know how you always tease me that I can't? Well there's living proof that I can!"

"Why do you like scaring me so much, Emma? Although you would look very _very _good with a lower back tattoo!"

"Awh, thank you, Jimberly!"

"... I'm about to dump you Emma Louise."

"You wouldn't do that to me, Jamesey!"

"Oh he would!"

"No I won't if you don't call me Jimberly, seeing as it's not my name! No Jamesey either!"


	4. Lily? Lorcan?

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Okay, let's stop doing that now!"

"Stop doing what, Lor - Lor?"

"The Lily? Lorcan? Thing, it's weird and it's creeping me out. Also, I don't understand the point in doing it!"

"Lorcan Scamander, you are one of the strangest people I have ever met, seeing as you were the one that started the Lily? Lorcan? thing in the first place! Also, I've just found out what my middle name is!"

"What's your middle name then, Lils? I'm ignoring the rest of it."

"My full name is ... Lily Luna Potter!"

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Why is your middle name the same as my mum's first name?"

"How should I know? Lorcan?"

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Lily?"

"Lorcan?"

"Lily?"

"What did you want to tell me in the first place?"

"Oh yeah, my mum's pregnant, with a girl, called Hermione Ginny - Hermione Ginny Scamander!"

"That's brilliant news Lor! Congratulations!"

"Er, Lil, it's not me having the baby..."

"I knew that ... "


	5. It's A party In The Common Room!

**I hopped off the plane at LAX,  
With a dream in my cardigan,  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?**

**I jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time,  
Looked to my right and I see the Hollywood sign,  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous,**

**My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick,  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,**

**That's when the taxi man,  
Turns on the radio,  
And the Jay-Z song was on,  
And the Jay-Z song was on,  
And the Jay-Z song was on!**

**So I put my hands up,  
They're playin' my song,  
The butterflies fly away,  
Noddin' my head like yeah,  
Movin' my hips like yeah!**

"I love that song! I can't believe that they've managed to play it here! And it sounds amazing in Hogwarts!" Roxanne called to Dominique.  
"Why're Al and Scorpius here? They're not Gryffindors, they're Slytherins!" Dominique replied, rolling her eyes at the boys that looked like polar opposites.

Roxanne then noticed that Dominique had (not so) mysteriously disappeared. Glancing around the room, she saw James and Emma snogging, Rose and Christopher blatantly arguing, a few girls staring at what looked like a picture of Teddy Lupin (_honestly_ he only looked like his dad, except with blue hair!) Alysha was 'dancing' with her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom whilst Albus was staring daggers at him, and eventually, she saw Dom's lips locked with a seventh year Ravenclaw, Tyler Dawley. Well that's strange.. (Insert extremely heavy sarcasm here.)

Ooh, there was a new development in the dynamics of this party, Scorpius was staring intently at Rose as she and Christopher argued viciously. Daniel Moore's huge band of friends were also staring at Rose. So was Mitchell DelVito. And Dermot Finnigan even though her was a year younger than her. Ew. What was the deal with boys staring at Rose tonight? Okay. So it was kind of obvious. Everyone had to admit that Rose was pretty. Prettier than most of the Weasley girls. Except Vic. And Dom. But then they have Veela genes so that makes sense...

"Hello, you're Roxanne Weasley, right? I'm Daniel. Daniel Moore. But my friends call me Danny."  
Roxanne smiled appreciatively, anyone who said Daniel Moore wasn't good looking was sorely mistaken. "Hey, I'm Roxy!"

"Hmm... Roxy suits you better. So, d'you fancy going to Hogsmeade sometime?"

"Sure, next week?"  
Danny nodded with a smile.

Roxanne grinned, she had her best luck when that song was playing.


	6. Mitchell DelVito

Rose and Mitchell had been friends since the first lesson of the first day of first year. There were a lot of firsts for both of them in that friendship. First kiss. First friend. First date. First help with homework. First crush. First heartbreak. And yet, somehow they had managed to pull through it all.

The problem was, Mitchell had started showing Symptoms towards her. Again. You know the drill - Excessive touching, study partner, shoulder to cry on, et cetera...

"... See you in a bit Ally, have a good Arithmancy lesson! Don't shake your head, I know you love being locked up in a maths lesson whilst I've got a free! Oh, hey Mich!"

"Hi, Ro!" (touching her arm,) "So, I was wondering," (brushing a fiery tendril of hair behind her ear,) "If you would like to," (brushing the back of his hand over her pale cheek,) "Go to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?"

"Um, sure I s'pose, see you at eleven?" She asked.  
He nodded and walked off, whispering "Time to face the Weasleys!" Under his breath.

"And the Potters!" Rose called over her shoulder, accurately guessing what he was thinking about, because the Weasleys were a terrifying bunch without the three Potters added onto the pile. Mitchell listed them all in his head:  
Fred  
James  
Roxanne  
Albus  
Lily  
Hugo  
Louis  
Dominique  
Molly  
Lucy  
And he might as well add on all the ones that weren't in the family:  
Scorpius Malfoy  
Frank Longbottom  
Alysha Green  
Alice Longbottom  
Orla Finnigan  
Dermot Finnigan  
Gracie Longbottom  
Maddi Thomas  
Skylar Thomas  
Demi Chang  
Cedric Chang  
Luke Longbottom  
Theo Zabini  
Cassiopeia Malfoy  
Tamara Bones  
Arnold Boot  
Harrison Boot  
Gwendolyn Patil  
Marta Patil  
Lacie Moon  
Lorcan Scamander  
Lysander Scamander  
And that was just a few of them...


End file.
